The present invention relates to snap-fit devices for joining two parts of any shape together by fitting, perpendicularly to their junction surfaces, at least one element projecting from the junction surface of one of the parts, after slight deformation thereof, into a recess in the junction surface of the other part, and engagement of said projection element, by resilient return thereof, on a surface portion of said recess.
The parts to be joined together by this snap-fit device may be of very varied kinds, e.g. wall elements, shaped bars, planks, roofs, racks, and any type of partitions.
This type of junction provides good locking but does not permit unlocking, so ready dismantling of the parts difficult and/or may require destruction or disassembly of the joined elements.